


7:22. It's time to wake up. (Work In Progress)

by pettytears



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fake Personality, Gore, Hilda doesn't give a shit, Hilda is a witch, Injury, Lies, Major Character Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Suicide, Trevor isn't all that bad when he's scared half to death, Violence, Witchcraft, change my mind, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-Obviously, nobody ever cares when somebody in the world dies. Not really, maybe your family, or whatever friends you had that actually cared. But, are they really anyone? Does it matter at all? Does it count?No.Anything less than a million. Is nobody.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hilda awoke from her bed with excitement, it was Saturday, her favourite. For some reason, everyone loves Sunday, Hilda never understood this. On Sunday you can sleep in, yes, but you have to go to bed early for school. But on Saturday, you can sleep in, AND stay up as late as you please. But everyone still seems to prefer Sunday, regardless. 

Hilda raced off her bed and ate breakfast as quickly as she could, the same as every day.

"Good morning Hilda," greeted Joanna with a yawn.

"Morning mum," Hilda replied before putting her bowl in the sink and smiling at her mother, "I'm headed out with David and Frida," she told her while putting on her scarf and placing her hand on the knob of the door.

"Sounds good! See you at lunch, yea?" her mother replied.

Hilda nodded and headed outside with cheer. The three met at Frida's door step. Hilda was ready to speak, a request of what activity would take place on that day, but was cut off by an unholy screech. Hilda shot her head in the direction of the horrid sound, she was confused.

David fidgeted with fear, "There's a ghost! I knew it! Somebody's just seen it and now where going to die!" he yelled out.

"Oh, don't be absurd," replied Frida.

"Probably just some kids messing around," Hilda said before looking at them with a calm smile.

David nodded and they stared walking, Hilda thought she could still hear something.

"Wait," she said while pausing in her steps, "I still hear something ..."

The screams continued, only quiet. They sounded watery, like someone was trying to scream with water in their mouth. Just enough to fill the back of your throat. 

Frida looked concerned, "Who cares if it's a prank, better be safe than sorry," Frida said before walking in the direction of the cries.

Hilda shrugged, and the two followed beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio approached slowly, the screams had come from some train tracks nearby. There where trees in the way and a steep slope that lead down to the tracks. Hilda was the first to slide down it, Frida followed while she helped David head down as well. Hilda started walking, she paused to listen for any signs of sound.  


"It seems to have stopped," she said cautiously. 

  
Frida shook her head, "I don't care, let's keep going, what if someone's hurt?" she suggested. Hilda agreed with a nod and they continued on their way.

Not long after the three approached someone, they where curled up into a tiny ball. A crimson red was smudged all over the being and it drug on the tracks. The person looked small, or maybe just curled up really tight. Hilda stepped closer, it was clear that the person was breathing, therefore, alive. And as she approached their side, it was clear what happened. This person, was legless. And this person, was Trevor.

Hilda felt less concerned when she realized who was in front of her, but as Frida caught a glimpse of the gorey scene, she rushed in to help. This, for some reason, filled Hilda with fear.

Trevor blinked his eyes open as Frida turned him upright, he weakly shielded his eyes, "The sun," he said in complain-like tone. Frida moved over him so that it wasn't as blinding as before.

"What happened," Hilda said, nearly laughing. She didn't exactly know how to take these situations.

"I was with ... a boy," he said weakly, "We spoke about just, problems, he said he wanted to do something," Trevor paused, "He ... took me here and we sat on the tracks .. He said there hadn't been a train here in years, but he had something that nobody would be ready for," Trevor replied.

"What?" Hilda asked with concern.

"Then he was gone ... and the train .." he finished.

Hilda looked around, but by the time she turned her head back. Trevor was done for, she couldn't ask him anything else. Not just now, but ever again.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The trio decided to leave his body there with Frida, they stayed and waited for police and what not. Hilda and David headed to Trevor's friends.

"The boy? Oh, he was a snooty one. He came and stayed with us for a while, he didn't like Trevor all that much, they fought alot. One day the where fighting then one of them said something and they where just standing there. I didn't hear what it was, I was too busy making fun," The girl snorted in laughter before continuing, "Then they left."

Hilda thought for a moment, "I guess that only leaves one question then."

"And what's that?" she asked.

Hilda sighed, "His name."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

* * *

"His name was Randall, or something dumb like that," the girl answered. "Why are you asking so many questions?" She asked rudely.

David scratched at his hands, they where bleeding, small beads of blood on the lines he'd created with his dull, bitten fingernails. "W-We should tell the police, we know his name!" David suggested with a shaky voice.

The girl looked blank, "Police?" She asked sounded more like an innocent child, "W-wait did s-something happen?" She asked seeming severely worried, but still wearing a cocky smile.

"Is everything alright?" A short boy in a bear hat asked calmly.

Hilda just shook her head no, grabbed David, and ran back to the scene.


End file.
